The World Warrior
by Kyuubi16
Summary: When some mysterious force tried to free Kaguya from the moon Naruto was there to stop them. Next thing either knew they were in a whole new world in the form of adolescents. With a second chance at life the two of them make the most of their situation.


Warrior of the World

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

Uzumaki Naruto shook his head at about what was going to happen.

Dressed in a dark blue school uniform, Naruto was walking down the street as he watched six figures circled around another one.

The blond haired fighter was concerned as the teenagers circled around the figure predatorily. The worry in his blue eyes was not actually for the figure encircled, but the idiot teenagers that were about to be destroyed.

The person was tall to the point of almost dwarfing over the blond dyed hair delinquents. She was wearing a sailor fuku school uniform. One short-skirted, especially considering her height showing off her rather long and toned legs.

The female had delicate features with long, sweeping white hair done in the style of a ponytail that reached to her ankles. Her eyes were pale, like lavender with short eyebrows, with a dark shade of lipstick and nail polish on her long fingernails. The pale skinned girl had one more feature that set her apart.

The two tiny brown horns sticking out from her hair which often led people to mistake her for an eccentric cosplayer.

Naruto closed his eyes as pained cries soon filled the air. "Remember not to kill them Kaguya-chan." He called out as he continued on ahead. He opened his eyes as he came to a stop next to her. Their bones were almost assuredly broken.

At least the idiots weren't trying to attack him again. It was not like he had tried for a reputation at Tamagawa Minami high it just happened. There was always some sort of idiot delinquent trying to prove they were the biggest badass in Aohura.

It didn't help that his natural born features made people automatically assume he was either a Gaijin, which was technically true, or a delinquent. That was even before they noticed his whisker marks and berated him for being an otaku or some other nonsense.

At the very least he could speak the language of this world. It would have been a pain in the ass in a world he didn't speak the language. S

Still it didn't matter as he and Kaguya always had to dealt with pests in one form or another.

There was one that sparked his interest in this world.

The World Warrior tournament.

He remembered having caught the final and had decided to make it part of his plans to participate in one. He was a fighter at heart after all and being raised as a shinobi did not give him many skills for the job market of this modern world meaning he would have to either study up and learn another trade or make a living for him and Kaguya.

It was only because of Kagebunshin and Henge he was able to do so many minimum wage jobs that together he was able to put together a livable wage for the apartment he and Kaguya used since the latter did not have the best people's skills.

Naruto pulled out a cellphone and quickly dialed a number, "Hello, emergency response?" He proceeded to call for some ambulances. "Thanks a lot." He turned to Kaguya who had that same uninterested expression in her eyes.

"At least you left them in one piece this time." He said as Kaguya simply hummed. "Come on let's go." He said as he grabbed Kaguya's hand and they continued down the path to school.

"Naruto-kun! Kaguya-san!" A familiar voice called out to them causing them to turn.

"Oi, hey Sakura-chan." It always felt weird to refer to any other girl, but the Sakura he used to know as that. Besides being a fighter this Sakura, Kasugano Sakura was nothing like the one he knew. This girl had brown hair and eyes and like Kaguya was dressed in a short blue skirt, a white and blue short-sleeved top with a yellow scarf tied in the front around her neck, a pair of red Converse shoes, and a white headband wrapped around her head.

When Naruto had shown off a bit of fighting prowess against some punks that had attacked him one day Sakura practically latched onto him. "You said you were going to show me some more technique remember?"

That's right, Sakura was a fighting fanatic. Ever since the seeing Ryu in the World Warriors tournament she was practically obsessed with the man, basing her entire style on his technique.

One thing for sure she had not only drive, imitative, and potential.

It was a shame the girl couldn't use chakra as with a few years she could be Jounin easily.

"Kaguya-san."

Kaguya glanced at Sakura, noticing her existence before continuing her gaze on ahead. Sakura was used to the white haired girl's silent nature.

"I still don't see why you won't let me teach you Hadoken. Imagine how strong you would be."

"That pathetic technique is a pale imitation of what the power of chakra can grant." Kaguya spoke, shocking Sakura as Kaguya was not the most talkative of people. She then realized Kaguya insulted the Surge Fist.

"H-Hey the Hadoken is not pathetic. Its an incredible fighting technique and…"

"Sakura-chan, you're going to be wasting your time." Naruto told her, placing an arm on the girl's shoulder and attempted to appease her. "Kaguya-chan has her opinions and prefers chakra or Ki and lets just leave it at that." Naruto actually thought Ki wasn't that bad. For the peak humans of this world Ki actually seemed rather amazing. He had no opinion of…well so and so was better he was of the mindset that they were different. The two powers were different in nearly every way with the similarities coming down to both being an inner power being utilized. "Look we have different fighting styles. You have yours and we have ours."

"Kaguya-san fights?" Sakura was skeptical as Kaguya showed no interest or any feats when it comes to fighting.

"She could beat me if I'm having a bad day." He admitted with a halfhearted shrug.

"First battle…cheated…" Kaguya simply remarked as Naruto snickered. Kaguya was of mind that the first battle did not count and he cheated. Despite the fact he argued she had Black Zetsu helping her Kaguya refused to see his point and insisted the blond cheated.

"Either way from what I see you have a long way to go in your own style you're working on. I rather stick with my own mastered style then become pupil to a style without a master to properly trained me."

"Well that's how I am going to grow stronger. I need to fight strong opponents and you're the strongest guy I know in the school if not the city." A blush soon appeared on her face. "Then maybe one day I'll grow strong enough to meet him…again."

Naruto shook his head. ` _Aah crushes. What a rough time period.'_

To think the girl had went as far as leave the city to go find Ryu and ask him to train her the day after school let out.

Kaguya then squeezed the blond's hand. "Job." She simply said as Naruto suddenly remembered. That's right he had a new job offer today.

"Again?" she let out a sigh. "You're always so busy. Can't Kaguya go or something? You're always the one working and that never leaves us anytime together." Sakura whined.

"I need the money Sakura-chan. And you know why Kaguya-chan doesn't do jobs. I'm still paying off that last guy whose place she set on fire." The blond pursed his lips. He really needed this job. At this rate he might have to start doing assassinations, but only after doing the proper research making sure they were scum first. They entered the school grounds just in time as the school bell was getting ready to ring.

For now he would worry about the job once classes were out for the day.

0

Chapter End

0

Yeah I've been meaning to do this crossover for over a year. Finally getting to it. If anyone know any transcripts or such please let me know. All and all I hope this will be fun and interesting since this will be my first time using Kaguya in a fic and I hope to make the pairing fun and interesting.

Per usual don't worry about how they got in this world, that will come up and be focused on later. For now focus on the content that is shown now and be hyped for what is to come.


End file.
